


The Moon and the Stars

by sahiya



Series: The Bells That Still Can Ring [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's been waiting to get El alone since she arrived in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Lionessvalenti!
> 
> I consider this to take place in the same continuity as "The Bells That Still Can Ring," but it stands on its own pretty well if you just assume an OT4 background. And if you're curious about what the boys were up to, that can be found here: [New Memories in the Making](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1092820).

“So,” Elizabeth said, standing in the kitchen of Sara’s London flat. “Is there a reason you not-so-subtly sent the boys to Edinburgh for the next couple of days?” She’d booked the train tickets, made their hotel reservations, and all but shoved them out the door.

“Yes,” Sara said, and handed her a glass of wine. “I’ve been thinking about fucking you since you got here, and I wanted them out of the way.”

El’s eyebrows shot up. “I don’t know what to say to that.” It was true that she and Sara hadn’t had much time to pay attention to each other in the few days since she and Peter and Neal had arrived in London. Sara and Neal had spent an evening by themselves, catching up, and the four of them had slept together the night before in a ridiculously large bed in a ridiculously expensive suite in a London hotel. They’d all enjoyed themselves, but it was gratifying to know that Sara craved something more intimate with her alone. 

“Don’t say anything,” Sara said, stalking toward her with a predatory gleam in her eye. She took the wine glass out of El’s hand, set it on the counter, and kissed her - slowly, almost tenderly at first, then increasingly hard, fast, and heated. Sara’s teeth scraped along her lower lip and El’s body flushed with desire. Sara’s hands were everywhere, gliding along El’s back, her sides, brushing against her nipples through her clothing. They didn’t venture below the waist, not yet, but by the time they broke the kiss Sara’s leg was pressed between both of El’s. 

“Come on,” Sara said, catching El’s hand. “I bought you a present. It’s in the bedroom.”

That was certainly promising. Sara had clearly been thinking about this for some time. El let herself be pulled along. 

In the bedroom, Sara turned and pulled El flush against her again. She kissed her, wet and dirty this time, stoking the heat in El’s belly. She unbuttoned El’s blouse, fingers brushing tantalizingly against El’s skin, and then pushed the shirt off El’s shoulders. Sara herself was wearing a pullover sweater, and so they had to pause in order for her to pull it off over her head. But it was worth it for the feel of skin against skin. El ran her hands over Sara’s taut back and then around to cup her breasts. Sara’s breath caught and El rubbed her thumbs over Sara’s nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra. Sara unfastened El’s jeans and pushed them aside enough to dip her hand inside El’s underwear. She pressed two fingers against El’s clit and circled it once, slowly. El moaned. 

Sara caught El’s earlobe in her teeth and bit down, just hard enough. El felt her nipples tighten. “Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed,” Sara murmured, and to El’s regret pulled her hand away. 

It was the work of a few seconds for both of them to shed their clothes. El got comfortable on the bed, while Sara opened a drawer and pulled out the present she’d mentioned. It was - not that surprisingly - a vibrator, not terribly thick but curved in interesting ways. El was turned on enough that just the sight of it made her squirm a little in anticipation. 

“I’ve been waiting to use this on you since I ordered it,” Sara said. She hadn’t shed her shoes. El thought she herself would look ridiculous if she tried walking around naked in four-inch heels, but Sara was entirely unself-conscious as she crawled onto the bed, vibrator in hand. 

“Have you had a chance to test it out?” El asked, reaching to touch Sara, to cup her bare breast in her hand and pinch her nipple, a little harder than she herself would like. 

Sara made an appreciative noise deep in her throat, almost a growl. “Not yet. I’ve been saving it for this.” She dropped her head to kiss and lick her way from the sensitive dip behind El’s ear down the arch of her neck to the valley between her breasts. El heard the vibrator switch on, and she pulled her knees up, planting her feet on the bed so that Sara was cradled between her thighs. Sara ran her fingers between El’s folds, circling her clit, dipping down, and then skimming up again, until El struggled to keep her hips on the bed. 

“You are such a tease,” El accused. Sara laughed and pressed the vibrator to the base of El’s clit. El groaned, throwing her head back. Sara drew the vibrator down slowly to tease at El’s opening, then back up to press against her clit again, this time more directly. El gasped and clutched at Sara’s hips, then raised her head to nip at her breast. 

Sara teased her relentlessly, keeping the vibrator at a low enough setting that El couldn’t quite get off, even as she could feel the need for release building within her. She tilted her hips, seeking more contact, more pressure, and Sara obliged, slipping two fingers inside of her and crooking them upwards. But still, it wasn’t quite enough. El clutched the comforter, toes curling in frustration, and finally burst out, “Sara, please!”

“That’s my girl,” Sara said, and kicked the vibrator up as high as it would go. El’s whole body jerked liked she’d been shocked, and she felt the first sparks of her orgasm in the balls of her feet and the backs of her knees. She groaned; Sara dropped her head, took El’s nipple delicately between her teeth, and bit down _just so_. El’s hips thrust and her muscles clenched around Sara’s fingers as the world dissolved into pleasure. 

The aftershocks were delicious. El let her body go slack as the tension bled out of her. The vibrator switched off and Sara rolled to the side. El felt her leave the bed and heard the water running briefly in the bathroom. She opened her eyes to see Sara return, newly washed vibrator in hand. She stretched out on her side beside El and ran a hand down El’s body, throat to clit. El met Sara’s eyes, catching a glimpse of rare, unguarded affection in them. “What?” El murmured. 

Sara shook her head. “I like you like this,” she said, and brushed her lips against El’s. 

“The feeling is mutual,” El said, and sat up, rolling over to press Sara down into the mattress. She lowered her head, letting her hair fall all around them, and delicately licked the edge of Sara’s ear. Sara shuddered, the first outward sign she’d given of how turned on and wanting she was. “What do you want?” she murmured. “The vibrator or something else?”

“What did you have in mind?” Sara asked.

El leaned down and kissed Sara, then traced her lips with her tongue. Sara’s breath caught. “Neal’s been giving me lessons.”

“Oh?” Sara said, a definite tremor in her voice.

El nodded. “Peter, too, sometimes. But Neal’s the one who knows what you like.” She kissed the base of Sara’s throat, then slid down her body to the end of the bed. She kissed the inside of one knee and then the other, and then pushed at them until Sara pulled them up. 

Sara had gone down on her once, but El hadn’t quite had the nerve. She’d made Neal show her in the safety of their own bed, so that next time, she’d be prepared. But there was no reason not use all the tools at her disposal, El reflected, and reached for the vibrator. She turned it on to a fairly low setting and used it to tease Sara’s folds open, then ran it, ever so slowly, from her opening to her clit and back down again, before sliding the slim toy inside Sara and leaving it there. Its unique shape would keep it in place - in exactly the _right_ place, judging by the noises Sara was making - but it wouldn’t quite get her off by itself. 

Turnabout was sweet, El thought, and lowered her head to lick a swathe right up the middle of Sara’s folds to her clit. Sara’s whole body shuddered, and her hand found its way to El’s head. “Yes,” she said, voice shaking, “yes, like that. Good, that’s good, El, oh, oh . . .”

El had worried a little that she wouldn’t like doing this. She loved doing it for Peter and Neal, but it was different with a woman, and she hadn’t been sure how she would feel about it. But for all that it was different, she thought, there was one thing that wasn’t different at all - the surge of protective, powerful emotion in her chest when she looked up and saw Sara gazing back, eyes dark and liquid with desire, looking at El as though she had hung the moon and the stars, too. 

It didn’t take long before Sara was shuddering, shaking, coming apart beneath El’s tongue. She slipped her fingers inside Sara when she felt the tremors start, right alongside the vibrator, to feel the clutch and release of Sara’s body. Sara wasn’t quiet in bed, El knew from past experience, but she’d never heard her so noisy, crying out so loudly that El was afraid the neighbors might hear. But really, what did she care? Let them hear, she thought, smugly.

When Sara’s body finally stilled, El pulled away. She turned the vibrator off and eased it out of Sara, then slid off the bed. She cleaned up a little in the bathroom, then padded into the kitchen to fetch the glasses of wine they’d poured earlier. 

She came back to the bedroom to find Sara more or less in the same position she’d left her, naked and flushed and stretched across the bed. El set the glasses on the nightstand, and Sara’s eyes opened to follow her as El sat at the foot of the bed and eased her strappy, high heeled shoes off one at a time. Sara sat up and reached for her wine. “Mmm,” she said, eyes fluttering shut in a way that made El want to have her again, right then. 

“Good?” El couldn’t help but ask. 

“Better than good,” Sara said, voice husky. “You know, I made reservations for two nights for Peter and Neal in Edinburgh. With the train ride, they won’t be home for at least forty-eight hours. Whatever shall we do in the meantime?”

El cupped the warm muscle of Sara’s calf in her hand and smiled. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

_Fin._


End file.
